


Next Ten Years 下個十年

by ennbaku



Category: Fever Pitch (1997)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennbaku/pseuds/ennbaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>下個十年，再下個十年。<br/>（是年，不是賽季。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Ten Years 下個十年

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dummybunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummybunny/gifts).



他倚著牆，左手只喝了兩口的啤酒瓶傾斜成危險的角度。

「如何？」  
「零比零，上半場傷停補時一分鐘」  
「我就知道，像坨屎一樣！」  
「不你不知道，這還只是上半場啊！」

他抬頭瞄了一眼，裁判正好吹響哨聲，球員的跑動狀態趨緩或停止，轉播畫面從遠景切換到球員通道內的攝影機，拍下球員逐一步入的側臉。他嘆氣，溢出的啤酒灑在他的褲管和地毯上。

「我們不會贏的。」  
「是是，抹布在廚房流理臺右手邊。」

他看著沙發上的Steve從坐姿移動成側躺，邊將廣告時段的電視音量調小。他走進廚房。

※

自她離開以後他重回以賽季代年，以四十五分為半，九十為一整點的日子。

這不是癮，戒斷症狀輕微，與隊伍的貼近程度並非不能自主控制。他曾因忙碌連續錯過幾場直播，他也曾只留意每場比數和每週積分。這是他的一部分。兵工廠的紅色早染進他的血液裡無法透析，即使好幾年不看比賽仍可被一場關鍵勝利點燃沸騰。

在那個關鍵點他曾問過Steve，究竟他是該從此跟兵工廠徹底分手挽救他的婚姻，還是讓兒子面對和當年的自己一樣的局面。他想了千百種可能，或許，如果，沒有一種令他滿意。

「我不知道，但我認為你想得太認真了。」  
「這是認真的事啊！」  
「Paul，我的意思是，你該去感覺。」

簽字那天Steve不顧他抵抗拖著他到球場，那是一場爽快的勝局。

※

盯著球賽計時器他總能感受時間流逝同時是迅速又緩慢的，端看是即將到手的勝場或是急需追平甚至渴望反超的劣勢。

他看著沙發上的Steve，彷彿川流時光中唯一不動的石，二十年前他在他海布里球場旁的舊公寓如此，十年前他在他隻身搬進的新公寓如此，現在如此。他忍不住笑。或許下個十年也是如此。

「什麼？」  
「沒什麼。只是在想你像顆石頭一樣。」  
「真是謝了！你坐下來好嗎，下半場要開始了。」  
「站著坐著不都一樣，我們不會贏。」  
「好，或許不會，但我可不想你到時再拉我一起摔在地毯上。」

他走到單人沙發坐下，拿起Steve擺在桌上的啤酒。正是下半場哨聲響。他轉頭看Steve，他正對著他笑：「什麼事都可能發生。」

他哼了聲，將注意力轉回電視螢幕，感覺放鬆幾分。什麼事都可能發生。

※

他用賽季計算他的生活，用十年丈量他們的友誼。或者更甚於此。


End file.
